


Llueve

by nazzius



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I really do, Im sorry its in spanish, M/M, One-Sided America/England (Hetalia)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazzius/pseuds/nazzius
Summary: El haber reunido el coraje para declarase no significaba que todo fuera a salir bien. [2014]





	Llueve

Llueve.

El agua empapa las aceras, repiquetea rítmicamente contra ellas, como el peso de la conciencia de quien sabe que ha hecho algo mal. Alguien mira estas aceras a través de una ventana. De una ventana grande, de vidrios opacos por el vaho de la respiración de esta persona, que alza un dedo y traza algo sobre ellos, rompiendo la perfecta película opaca. Una línea. Dos líneas. Tres líneas. Una letra. La primera letra. La primera letra que es inmediatamente borrada, acompañada de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa estúpida. Una sonrisa ingenua. Una sonrisa auténtica. Una sonrisa que acabará rota.

Son cerca de las cinco de la tarde. El descanso de la reunión está por acabar. Diez habían sido los minutos permitidos por el anfitrión. Diez minutos alargados a veinte gracias a la insistencia del ítalo. Suena una campanada. Dos campanadas. Diecisiete campanadas. Son las cinco. La reunión se reanuda. Las sillas se mueven. La sala se llena de murmullos, aromas, energía. Pero sólo una persona llama su atención. Unos movimientos, elegantes, cuidados, perfeccionados con el paso de siglos; movimientos justos, ninguno innecesario. Un aroma, dolorosamente familiar. Un aroma a victoriano, a industrial, a lluvia, a té. No lo mira. No se atreve. Pero lo siente a su lado. Porque sus asientos están juntos. Aunque de la derecha le invade una fragancia a rosas, el aroma de la izquierda es mucho más poderoso ante sus sentidos. Deja de oler las rosas. Ya, no existen. La reunión continúa. Le toca hablar, y no reconoce su propia voz. ¿Desde cuándo es tan chillona? No lo sabe. Pero ahora, ahora habla él. Y su voz se cuela entre sus huesos, calándolos, dejándole incapaz de escuchar nada más. Le regaña. Le manda a bajar el tono, a decir algo coherente. Pero no puede. Quiere oírle. Aún si es por medio de broncas y mandatos.

Se había decidido. Le había costado muchísimos años, pero finalmente había decidido dar el paso. Sólo tenía que esperar tres horas. Tres horas de incertidumbre, de incómodos movimientos en la silla, de olor a victoriano, a industrial, a lluvia y a té. Tres horas interminables. Tres horas interminables, que terminan.

La sala se vacía con rapidez. Todos quieren volver a casa. Ocuparse de sus cosas. Es el último. Sin creer del todo que ya es el momento, se queda solo en la sala. Se levanta con rapidez; debe alcanzarle. El corazón le martillea violentamente en el pecho. Deja la sala, no sin antes hacerse con una rosa. Una rosa blanca. ¿Por qué blanca? Había rojas. Rosas. Amarillas. Entonces, ¿por qué blanca? Quién sabe. No le quita las espinas; no tiene tiempo. La sujeta con cuidado, corriendo en su busca. Se aproxima a una esquina, escucha voces. Se detiene. Escucha sin dejarse ver. Reconoce su voz. Su pecho se hincha. Se asoma, se dispone a salir, pero no sale. Hay alguien. Alguien más. Un cuerpo más pequeño, también en traje, como todos ellos. Vuelve a esconderse. Su sonrisa se borra ligeramente. No debe precipitarse. Escucha su voz, erizándole la piel. Cierra los ojos, tratando de escuchar. Pero susurra. No lo entiende todo; capta palabras. 'Muchos siglos, corazón, siempre, querido, tú, quieres.' Es suficiente. Vuelve a asomarse. Les ve. Los rostros de ambos están rojos. El cuerpo más bajo asiente. Su cabello negro se mueve al compás, escondiendo momentáneamente su rostro. Él sonríe. Sonríe como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír. Sonríe como jamás le había hecho sonreír él. Se acercan. Se acercan demasiado. Demasiado. Las palabras ofuscan su mente, revolotean cruelmente en ella, burlándose, restregándole que jamás podría ser suyo. Retrocede. Un paso. Dos. Tres. Echa a correr.

Al cruzar la puerta, dos pares de ojos violáceos lo miran. Uno confuso, el otro preocupado. No los mira. No se para. Sigue corriendo. Fuera llueve. Sigue lloviendo, al igual que él sigue corriendo. La escena se repite una y otra vez. Se acercan. Se acercan. Se tocan. Sacude la cabeza, no quiere seguir viéndolo, quiere correr. Correr hasta ya no poder usar las piernas. Pero no deja de torturarle. En el fondo, estaba bien, ¿verdad? Había sido un estúpido. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de albergar alguna esperanza? Ahora, todos aquellos momentos que no había querido ver se agolpaban frente a él, mostrándole la realidad que había querido negar. Comentarios reiterados sobre Kiku. Miradas demasiado largas a Kiku. Conversaciones inagotables con Kiku. Fiestas. Demasiadas fiestas, con Kiku. Kiku. Siempre, siempre Kiku. ¿Cómo había estado tan malditamente ciego? Pero tenía sentido. El nipón era más inteligente. Más calmado. Más delgado. Más correcto. Más sensato. Más agradable. Pero lo más importante es que el nipón nunca había sido su hermano pequeño. Entonces, ¿de qué se extrañaba? Se para. Mira a su alrededor, pero no ve dónde está. Está empapado. El traje se le pega al cuerpo, dificultándole el movimiento. Se deja caer en lo que cree un banco. Se quita las gafas, las tira. Tiene el rostro empapado. Si le preguntaran, no sabría decir si era también lluvia o si eran lágrimas. No quería descubrirlo. Mira al cielo. Al cielo gris. Al cielo del que cae lluvia. Al cielo que inmediatamente le recuerda a él. Estúpido. Estúpido, pensó. Se aferró a la flor. Aún la tenía, no sabía por qué.

-Está bien.-Susurra, apretando el tallo de la rosa con fuerza. Algo rojo cae en el suelo. Algo que destaca entre el gris y mojado pavimento. Pero no lo nota. Sigue agarrándola, dejando que las espinas se claven, tratando de sustituir el dolor mientras el frío suelo continúa tiñéndose de rojo.- Yo tampoco me enamoraría de mí..

Llueve.


End file.
